


Happily Wedded Chaos

by pinkamour1588



Series: Happily Wedded Chaos [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chaos, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fainting, Fluff, Food Issues, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Nervousness, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/pseuds/pinkamour1588
Summary: The five things that went wrong at Jim and Leonard’s wedding and the one thing that went right.





	Happily Wedded Chaos

**One**

“Donna!” Jim called as soon as she walked into the hotel room. “The caterer is here and setting up now, right? They said they’d be here early and I don’t see their truck down there.”

“Jim, breathe. They parked somewhere else,” she said calmly.

“And the florist? There’s some flowers set up but those are all ones they weren’t in charge of. You and Mama did those.”

“They’ll be here within fifteen minutes. There was traffic.”

Jim just nodded. “And Spock has the rings?”

Donna nodded as she walked over to the desk and furrowed her eyebrows. “Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, a little,” Jim answered quickly, turning to look at her.

“Are you sure? It looks like you’ve barely touched your breakfast.”

Before Jim could answer, there was a knock on the door and he whipped his head around to face it, instantly feeling dizzy. He opened his mouth to ask who it was but hit the floor first.

…

When he blinked his eyes open ten minutes later, a pair of hazel eyes were looking down at him, concerned.

“Bones, you’re not supposed to…” Jim began as he tried to sit up only to have a hand on his chest keeping him lying on the floor.

“You fainted and neither of us is superstitious. I think we’ll be fine seeing each other before the ceremony,” Leonard answered. “Now, would you like to tell me why you fainted?”

Jim racked his brain for a minute then smiled sheepishly. “I think I forgot to eat.”

“You think or you know?”

“I forgot to eat. But in my defense, I was worried that the caterer was late and the flowers wouldn’t be ready and…”

“Things Donna is in charge of worrying about, not you.”

Jim sighed. He knew Leonard was right.

“Now, let’s get you watered and fed because you are not fainting while we’re at the altar.” Leonard helped Jim up and sat him down at the desk. “Eat. I’m leaving Phil and Chris in charge of you now because apparently you need supervision.”

Jim gave him a small glare, earning an eye roll from Leonard. The doctor quickly kissed Jim’s cheek before leaving and going back to the hotel room he was getting ready in.

**Two**

The moment Spock walked into the hotel room, Jim was badgering him with questions.

“Did you remember my jacket from the dry cleaners?” Jim asked as soon as the door closed.

“It is clearly in my hand, Jim,” Spock answered gesturing toward the two dry cleaners bags he was holding.

“Has my mom gotten her corsage? The florist should’ve given them to Donna by now. And has Bones gotten his boutonnière?”

“I saw your mother in the hallway on my way here and she has received her corsage. Whether Leonard has received his boutonnière, I don’t know.”

Jim took a deep breath and nodded. “Can I see the rings?” he asked as Spock hung the jackets up.

“You will have to ask Donna.”

“Why? They’re my wedding rings. I shouldn’t have to ask permission to see them.”

Spock turned around. “You must ask her because I neither have them nor do I know of their location.”

“What? You’re supposed to have the rings, Spock. Dammit, I thought you of all people would be able to manage to not lose them.” Jim started pacing, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I was never given the rings.”

Jim froze and turned to look at him. “Then who has them? Shit, did I drop them? Bones is going to kill me if I lost our rings.”

There was a light knock on the door before the sound of it being unlocked and opened slowly.

“Are you decent? Can I come in?” Donna asked.

“Yes,” Jim answered.

“I just wanted to check in and see how you’re doing.”

“Donna, I lost the rings. They must’ve been in my bag and fallen out or something.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Len has the rings. I just saw them in their boxes sitting on the nightstand in the suite.”

Jim let out a sigh of relief and sank down onto the bed.

**Three**

Donna walked into the dining room where the caterer was putting the finishing touches decorating the cake.

“Fuck,” he hissed, looking at the corner of the cake he’d just bumped and removed a bit of frosting.

“What happened?” Donna asked as she walked over to see the damage.

“It was an accident, I swear,” he said obviously panicking.

“I assumed that much. You need to fix it.”

“How? I mean, I don’t have enough frosting to smooth it out.”

She thought for a moment, then answered, “The florist is still outside. Get some of the purple hydrangeas from them and cover that up. And make sure it doesn’t look like you’re trying to hide a mistake on the cake,” before walking off.

He nodded, hurrying off outside to get the flowers before he finished decorating the cake with icing and adding the flowers.

When Donna checked in on the cake a half an hour later, from the second tier down, the corner was covered by a cascade of hydrangeas.

**Four**

Leonard was trying to get Joanna to stand still long enough for her dress to be zipped up when the door to the suite opened.

“Len, I need to talk to you,” Donna said urgently as he finally got the zipper pulled up.

“Yes?” He looked over at her.

“Richard Carlson just called me. There was an accident on the highway and he’s stuck in traffic. He’s not going to make it in time.”

“What? No. He officiated at Mama and Dad’s wedding and your wedding. He was the one thing I was insistent upon during wedding planning. Jim and I agreed we wanted him to officiate. We specifically picked today because that worked best with his schedule.”

“He’s going to be nearly two hours late. If it was 20 minutes, that would be one thing. You can’t keep guests waiting for almost two hours.”

Leonard sat down on the bed, taking a few deep breaths. “So we need to find someone else is what you’re saying?”

“Yes.”

He thought for a few moments, looking down at his lap, then looked up at her. “Ask Chris. Well, ask Jim if he’d be ok with it first, but if he is, then ask Chris if he’ll officiate.”

She gave him an encouraging smile and nodded before heading off.

**Five**

Leonard smiled at Jim, rubbing his thumb across the blond’s knuckles.

“…And I promise to love you and stand by your side always,” Jim said looking up from the paper he’d written his vows on, grinning. He took his hand from Leonard’s and folded the paper back up before putting it back in his pocket.

Leonard reached into his suit pocket that he had put the paper with his vows. Wait, did he put it there? He did everything in his power to not panic as he checked every pocket on his suit only to find them all empty. Then he remembered that he had been putting the finishing touches on them up in the room he’d gotten ready in and apparently hadn’t proceeded to put them into his pocket.

Jim let out a small laugh, assuming that Leonard was messing around with him.

“I forgot my vows in the hotel room,” Leonard whispered, looking from Jim to Chris and immediately panicking.

“Do you want someone to run and get them?” Chris asked.

Leonard thought for a moment, then shook his head. He looked to Jim and took both of the blond’s hands in his. Jim gave his hands an encouraging squeeze as Leonard took a deep breath.

“Jim, I spent the last five months working on the perfect vows and now it seems I’ve forgotten them. Which if one of us was going to forget to bring the vows we wrote, I would’ve thought it’d be you.” He paused for a moment, just looking at Jim smiling as he formulated what he wanted to say. “I never thought I’d have someone who loves me the way you do. You loved me when I thought no one could possibly do just that. You took me as I am, no questions asked. You took on being a parent to Joanna, no questions asked. You’re somehow impulsive and patient at the same time. You gave me time to figure out how I feel. I’m pretty sure you knew how I felt before even I knew. I promise to be by your side even when you do something reckless. Mostly to tell you not to do it but also to patch you up when you inevitably do it anyway. I love you and I can’t picture spending my life with anyone else.”

Jim pulled one hand away and pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket wiping his eyes.

…

Chris looked at Jim and Leonard and said, “You may kiss the groom,” a hint of pride in his tone.

Leonard stepped closer and took Jim’s face in his hands. He smiled as he leaned in, meeting Jim halfway for a soft, lingering kiss. When they pulled apart, Jim rested his forehead against Leonard’s grinning. Leonard pressed another quick kiss to Jim’s lips before dropping his hands to take Jim’s as he stepped back.

“I am pleased to present Dr. Leonard and Mr. James Kirk-McCoy,” Chris smiled before Jim and Leonard made their way back down the aisle.

**What went right**

Leonard settled next to Jim in the bed after pulling on a clean pair of boxers. “You know, I really wasn’t planning on us doing anything on our wedding night.”

“You didn’t have to give me a handjob too,” Jim shrugged.

“Seemed oddly impolite to not return the favor tonight.”

Jim moved closer and put his arm around his husband. “Still didn’t have to. I appreciate it though. I was trying to contain myself from the moment I saw you in that suit.”

“Hm, I just assumed it was you trying to ignore everything that was going wrong.”

“That too. I was using how sexy my husband looked in his suit as a way to distract myself.”

“Is that right?” Leonard murmured, draping an arm over Jim and tracing his fingers up his husband’s spine. “Well, I suppose I was using how handsome my husband looked in his dress greys as a way of distracting myself from the chaos.”

“It was pretty chaotic, wasn’t it,” Jim laughed.

“Very much.”

“How much stuff went wrong today?”

Leonard laughed. “God only knows. All I know is that you forgot to eat and passed out, the cake got messed up, and I forgot my vows. Oh, and the officiate we picked out couldn’t make it.

“I also freaked out because I forgot you were holding onto the rings until you could hand them over to Spock to hold onto for us. And I like the vows you gave better anyway. More from the heart.”

“You know one good thing that happened though?”

“Hm?”

“I married you. So even if dinner was over cooked and the cake didn’t look quite like we planned and I had to be spontaneous with my vows and the officiant we wanted couldn’t make it in time and you ripped your pants during the reception and Joanna scraped her knee while we were doing photos, in the end, I got you.”

“And I got you,” Jim whispered pressing a quick kiss to Leonard’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://pinkamour1588.tumblr.com)


End file.
